1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held instruments for flossing teeth and, more particularly, to a self-contained article which, in the interests of enhancing oral hygiene, is easily and readily manipulated and provides a one-touch, floss-advancing arrangement so that a fresh section of tensioned floss is presented at each use.
2. Prior art.
A search revealed the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 553,610 3,746,017 4,460,002 1,306,998 3,927,687 4,706,694 1,640,607 4,051,857 4,790,336 2,187,442 4,094,328 4,807,651 ______________________________________
Although the present dental flossing device and the prior art floss applicators share various features, it is believed that several of the features of the present device are patentably distinct over the prior art disclosures. Inclusive of such distinctive features, although not limited thereto, are the comfortable shape of the elongated handle to facilitate manipulation, and the one-touch, floss-advancing arrangement with automatic floss tensioner and tension lock.